


Whatever It Takes

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa does whatever she has to, to get her son all the help she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community Dysfuncentine's anti-Valentine's fest. Based on the prompt _Narcissa/any Death Eater, She is not a victim. Set when Lucius is in Azkaban._

She was not a victim.

She may not have wrecked mayhem in the Dark Lord's name, but Narcissa was not the vapid socialite some fools believed her to be. Her surname might be _Malfoy_ , but she was still a daughter of the House of Black. She would do what she must and she would prevail. 

It had become clear that the Dark Lord had no intention of freeing the Death Eaters recently imprisoned in Azkaban, or - as she had discovered after convincing Bellatrix and a few of the others to storm the prison - permitting anyone else to help them. Languishing abandoned was to be their punishment for failing him. 

Narcissa could not allow herself to think that Voldemort had failed, too, that he was unworthy of all they had given to him, of all he demanded from them. Such thoughts would only put her family in greater peril so Narcissa locked them away deep inside the darkest corner of her mind. 

The Dark Lord would have to free Lucius and the others eventually. He needed them, although he pretended to believe otherwise. Narcissa knew Lucius would be safe for the time being. Draco was her concern. She remembered the horror of the Dark Lord bidding her boy to kneel before him and take the dark mark. He'd said it was an honor, and Draco, her poor boy, had smiled with all the foolish pride of a sixteen year old. 

Narcissa knew better. Draco was not ready for this. If Lucius and the Lestranges and other grown wizards - if even the Dark Lord himself - could not do what the Dark Lord demanded, then how could her baby? 

"He'll be fine, he'll toughen up," Bellatrix had said impatiently when Narcissa pleaded for her help. Nothing mattered to Bellatrix anymore but the Dark Lord, not her family, or her life, or even her sanity. 

It put everything in stark relief. The Dark Lord had taken her husband and her sister, and he was trying to take her son and if he succeeded then Narcissa would have nothing at all left. 

The Dark Lord was set on granting Draco all the "honors" he'd bestowed on Lucius. It was only a matter of time before Draco was killed by Aurors or captured and imprisoned beside Lucius. 

Narcissa knew what she had to do. Draco could not do what the Dark Lord demanded of him, so she would have to help him. However she could not go out with him and cast the Killing Curse for him, she could not Imperio older Death Eaters into obeying him, nor Charm vicious courage into him. The Dark Lord would not allow her, as he had not allowed her to take the Dark Mark in Draco's place. She had to get Draco other help. 

So Narcissa did what she needed to do.

~

A mother's plea for help would not move Fenrir Greyback, as it had Severus. And he would not accept her galleons, as the Carrows had, for money was nothing to a creature such as he. She thought about what it would take for him to help her son. What did a monster like Greyback want? An endless supply of victims, of course, but the war gave him that. 

Then it came to her.

He wanted to be accepted as an equal by wizarding society. More than that, he wanted to show his mastery over the best of them. Narcissa could give him that - or the illusion of it. 

A whispered comment here, a light touch on his arm there, and Narcissa was proved right.

She was not surprised he wanted to collect his payment inside Malfoy Manor, though she was relieved he did not insist on doing it in her marital bed. She showed him to her sitting room, and locked the door behind them, and cast the strongest silencing charms she knew. 

He was upon her immediately, pawing her and ripping her robes off. She knew there would be terrible marks on her body by the time it was done. He pushed her down to all-fours and Narcissa spread her legs without being told. 

Greyback licked her with loud, slurping sounds - acting more out of some animal instinct, she was sure, than any reasoned thought to her pleasure. 

"Tastes _rich_ ," he growled. 

His tongue was rough and longer than it should be, and the wetness between her legs was not all his saliva. Narcissa focused on controlling her breathing so she would not pant like an animal.

Before she could shame herself by allowing Greyback to bring her to orgasm, he stopped. He entered her in one swift movement. 

She braced herself and accepted every thrust with as much decorum as she muster. The werewolf's clawed hands punctured her skin where he held her hips, and his cock went too deep, hitting a place deep inside her never meant to be reached. She did not beg for consideration or even moan in discomfort. She gave the animal his pound of flesh and nothing more. 

Greyback howled as he came inside her, and Narcissa did her best to ignore the triumph in that howl. She was not cold-hearted enough to think that he had gotten nothing that mattered, but she knew Draco would get help and that mattered more than anything.

~

Lucius didn't like her to visit him in Azkaban but Narcissa couldn't stay away. Not today. Visitors and prisoners were not permitted to touch so Narcissa let her hands hover above her husband's instead of clutching him. "Happy anniversary, my love," she said, proud that she could keep her voice steady even now, in this place. 

He looked ghastly. He had always been pale but now there was a grey cast to his skin and his cheeks were sunken. Still he tried to smile for her. "Now and always, Cissy. How's our son?"

Draco did not have the same steel in him that his father had; he needed them desperately, both of them. But Narcissa could not say that to Lucius. He could do nothing to help now and knowing how great their son's need was would only hurt him. So she did not allow her smile to falter. 

"He is as well as can be. Our friends are doing all they can to support him." Underneath her robes her skin was still marked by angry red scratches that magic could not fully heal. She expected she would be scathed further before this was all over, but that was all right as long as they survived. 

"We'll make it through this." She broke the rules then, and touched her husband ever so briefly. Dementors swarmed them and she had to leave, but Narcissa thought it worth it.


End file.
